


Hungry For More

by LovelyOnism



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handsome Jack is bad with emotions, M/M, Not Beta Read, alternative universe, another self indulgent fic, cliche exasperated PA Rhys, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is determined to take his vacation, the Universe is determined to not allow that to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For More

**Author's Note:**

> I call this my Feeder AU, didn't want to put that in the tags just in case people thought this was a literal food feeding kink fic because it's not. Pretty much people can be born as Feeders or Giver (or normal).  
> Givers: People who are born with an excess of special energy which can only be properly taken by Feeders, they they can give small amounts to normal people. If they don't give this energy they get very sick. They have empath and healing abilities.  
> Feeders:People who are born with faster reflexes, extra strength, and stronger senses. They constantly use the special energy and need a Giver or else they also become very sick.  
> Their abilities really won't be used very much during the fic, it's more of an excuse to draw them kissing a lot since other than direct skin to skin contact they can consume more energy orally.

Today was the day.

Rhys practically jumped out of his bed with excitement, going through his morning routine with a wide smile on his face. He took care to make everything was perfect. Everything had been packed the night before, his apartment was clean and now he was ready to go.

As Handsome Jack’s PA 90% of his life was dedicated to his boss. Rhys was born as a Giver, which was something he never viewed as a negative until he was an adult and had to have a full time job. While in high school he could get away with hanging out with Vaughn and giving off excess reserves to him. But as he matured he really needed to find a Feeder, or at least someone to meet up with once in a while to not be sick. Luck would have it however that not only was he a competent employee but that Jack was a Feeder. In an act of quite possibly serendipity he was able to become his PA, officially Jack liked his work ethic, unofficially however Rhys had been grinding a couple of code monkeys into dust after they had royally screwed up. Jack had walked in on that scene and less than a week later he was promoted.

The last time he had taken a vacation was before he was hired by Hyperion but now he had worked everything out. Through some minor experimentation he learned that the max he could spend away from Jack was two weeks. So he had patiently waited and planned until the optimal time presented itself. Nothing too big or hopefully stressful would happen during his time away as not to stress Jack’s hunger. Everything he would need to personally be present for would be completely handled by the end of the day and then he was going to grab Vaughn and Yvette and they were all going to Eden 6. He had rented the most expensive room at the highest class hotel at the best resort on the planet. A vacation he well deserved, being Jack’s PA was great and all but at times it was like herding cats.

Making his way to the office he absolutely radiated happiness, the other Hyperion workers gave him strange looks as they passed him by. Givers were known as good mediators, being able to easily feel other people’s moods and to an extent be able to affect those moods. Rhys was noted as an unusual one because while most Givers were naturally caring and gave good vibes, he had no issue radiating waves of discontent and anger completely ignoring the despair to those on the receiving end. In short he simply was more apathetic to other’s situation making him perfect for Jack.

Entering the office he saw Jack was already making a call, good that meant that he was in a working mood. Turning on his computer with his echo eye as he prepared coffee, Rhys was mentally going through all the meetings they would have to go through today. There was a walk through, several meetings and calls, going through paperwork but all of this was just the day to day life of running Hyperion. Everything he thought would be better if he were actually present had already been taken care of or would be by the end of the day.

Once Jack was done talking Rhys brought over his coffee, leaning in close he kissed him. It lasted for only a moment before he pulled away.

“You’re in a good mood,” said Jack.

“Of course, in less than 24 hours I’m going to be lying on the beach, being warmed by the sun with absolutely no worries,” he responded gladly.

Jack had a small pout on his face.

“I think you’re a little too excited to leave me.”

“I am your PA not your babysitter. It’s all of two weeks, you can survive without me. More importantly I can definitely deal without you.”

“You’re so cruel to me,” Jack said with a smile. “Can’t wait to see what your like when you get back though.”

Rhys leaned in and kissed Jack again, this time it was shorter and he quickly moved back to his desk once done. Usually feeding sessions happened on a roughly every other day basis with perhaps little ‘snacks’ in between. He had over the last week been constantly feeding Jack. The extra type of energy that Givers produced had to be relieved, and while they can give some amounts to normal people it could only properly taken by a feeder. Rhys was trying give as much energy to Jack before he left and that meant he still had to kiss him throughout the day. When he came back he would feel like a balloon filled with water and would quite possibly either attack Jack for some relief or be attacked by Jack who would be very hungry.

The last time they had spent a good deal of time apart was when Jack had gone to Pandora alone right after Rhys had become his PA. The dangerous and deadly planet had taken its toll on him and Rhys was called down to the planet. Upon his own arrival at a recently cleared out bandit camp he was immediately kissed senseless by Jack. He was pretty sure that the only reason they hadn’t actually ended having sex right then and there was because they were interrupted. Rhys had practically been sucked dry by the end of the day. The memory still brought a small blush to his face. Needless to say he always accompanied him to any future expeditions down to the planet.

Settling into his desk he prepared for the first meeting they had to attend for the day. He should have known better though that everything would not go as smoothly as he hoped.

The first sign of things going wrong was after the first meeting of the day, Rhys had pulled up the necessary information for the presentation they were about to receive from one of the project managers for their new product that was about to hit the market in less than a month. Marketing was just putting the finishing touches on their ads. There seemed to be a snag however, an unforeseen complication. It was unacceptable was what it was.

Jack was about to send him through the deadly trap door before Rhys cautioned him that the project would take even longer to complete if they killed him. This lead to an impromptu run down to R&D much earlier than expected to see what the hell was going with the people working on that project. After a nice bit of threatening and what was probably a case of third degree burns on the poor engineer who demonstrated the issue (Jack wanted to see it first hand), they were more or less back on schedule.

On the elevator ride back up Rhys got a message from Vaughn about how excited he was for the trip and couldn’t wait to go swimming in a non-chlorine filtered pool. He wouldn’t be surprised if his best friend got his fair share of gawkers once they saw him in just his swimming trunks. Rhys would be lying on the beach, perfectly tanning.

He glanced at Jack once he felt the man staring at him, a frown on his face.

“Let me guess, your little friend?” said Jack.

“Yes it is _Vaughn_. He’s excited for our vacation too.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders unapologetic.

“You’re going to miss me while you’re down there? I bet you’re going to get red as a lobster.”

“My every thought will be of you as I’m sipping on mimosas and being diligent to use the proper amount of sun screen,” he responded with a sweet smile.

Rhys looked at the time before leaning in close to Jack again, kissing him. It wasn’t that he was use to just kissing Handsome Jack but he had certainly come a long way from where they started. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t still get small butterflies in his stomach every time it happened. Things weren’t going to work very well though if Rhys was passive as a Giver and he had to make sure that he initiated contact when it was good for him too.

When the doors opened he pulled away walking out the door as he brought out his palm interface again. He never saw the look Jack was giving him as he trailed behind.

\--

The next issue came after lunch and it was far worse than the previous. It was before another meeting they had with Requisitions. The call was from one of the managers on Pandora, head of one of the many heads of eridium mining. Apparently they had been having a lot of trouble over the last week or so with being able to successfully mine. Sure every sight had its fair share of trouble starting up as they were constantly being attacked by all sorts of people on Pandora. This particular sight however seemed to be having more trouble than the usual bunch and even with the reinforcement of several Loader Bots things were still not going well. It was unclear what was so special about this particular sight but never the less it demanded attention. Whether it should be Jack’s was what was being debated as the call went on.

Finally Jack decided to put someone else to handle the problem but he wanted updates. Rhys did not like where that was going, if Jack went down to the planet he would either have to come back from his vacation early or not go at all. When the next meeting started his rising ire was not masked as much as he thought it was. He was usually neutral and did his best to curb Jack’s attention to a project if it was needed but he mainly just took notes. For once however the presenter from requisitions was stumbling over his own words from the glare that Rhys was giving him. It was a subpar meeting and Rhys could just tell something else was going to go wrong and with these running thoughts the frown on his face deepened.

It was Jack who tapped his shoe against Rhys’ to draw his attention. He had a small smirk on his face, amused by his irritation no doubt.

“Your scaring them, cupcake,” he murmured.

Rhys leaned back in his chair and covertly tried to cover his mouth with his hand for the remainder of the meeting. Once it was all over they returned back to Jack’s office. Jack was laughing his head off.

“It really isn’t that funny,” said Rhys.

Jack clapped his hand onto Rhys shoulder as he continued to laugh.

“I thought that the guy was going to wet himself. You weren’t even trying to scare him!”

Rhys chose to ignore him pulling up his palm interface, there were still things to be taken care of before he could leave and he wasn’t going to stop working until then. Jack however placed his hand over Rhys’ raised wrist as he moved him close and kissed him. The move caught him off guard and his eyes were wide with surprise.

When Jack pulled away he had a strange expression on his face before it was quickly replaced with his infuriating smirk.

“I have to get my fill before you leave me,” explained Jack as he began to move again.

Rhys only stared at him for a moment before catching up. What was with that look?

\--

Things finally came to a head when another call was made to be put through directly to Jack and it was from Pandora again. The longer he listened to Jack’s voice rise in volume the larger the feeling of impending doom grew. Apparently another sight had been attacked by bandits and it had been successfully taken over. This was not good. It seemed that whoever was leading this group was trying to lure Jack down to that planet.

Which meant Rhys would have to also go to that planet. Not on his wonderful vacation. No. To that shithole of a planet. Instead of his wonderful stress free beach.

He quickly sent a message to Vaughn that there might be a problem and by might be is that there was a very big possibility that he would be unable to go onto that joint vacation. Jack made the decision to go to Pandora to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing his PA’s face he made reassurances that he would only stay a day and come right back. No reason to play into those bandit’s demands, he only wanted to check things out.

He still frowned which at this rate was going to be a permanent fixture on his face. He sent a message to Vaughn that he was postponing leaving by one day. He was going to try to think positive about this. It would be a quick in and out and he would still leave for his well-deserved vacation within forty two hours now. Just a minor delay was all. He hoped.

\--

Rhys had packed lightly, still trying to convince himself that he was going on his vacation. Just a couple changes of clothes should suffice. He had been to Pandora plenty of times since working closely with Jack. He was still impressed that the older man could successfully run Hyperion while taking trips to Pandora for extended periods of time. It had become less frequent as he had gotten older but going to the planet was something of a still regular occurrence that Rhys had come to expect.

They traveled to Opportunity first, since it was one of the few places that would have direct shuttle between Helios and Pandora. Rhys had armed himself with only a stun baton, he could use a gun and going down to the bandit infested planet had made sure that he definitely wasn’t a bad shot. Jack had made sure of that but he still didn’t personally like to use them.

When they were put into the vehicle to travel to the site they were completely quiet. Rhys was doing his best to stay calm, he had sent a quick note to Vaughn telling him he would keep him updated as the day went on. Jack didn’t like Pandora, he enjoyed it more from what he could gain from it and until his ultimate goal was realized he would never say he liked it. Rhys hated Pandora and with every visit he always had to keep his displeasure to a minimum. Nobody liked someone who constantly complained.

It was Jack’s face though as he was looking at Rhys who was trying to school his expression to be neutral about what was happening, that ticked him off. He was just so goddamn calm and it was annoying. Rhys moved as to be able to grab at his jacket pulling him forward to kiss him. They both had their eyes open, Jack’s conveyed amusement and he glared at him.

“Don’t be so upset, cupcake,” said Jack when Rhys let him go.

“I’m not upset. I’m just making sure that I give you as much as I can before I leave because you said I was still going on my vacation. _I’m going on my vacation_ ,” he replied glaring very pointedly at Jack.

“Sure babe, I said it and I mean it.”

Rhys stared out the window activating his echo eye. He scanned the passing scenery seeing if anything stood out as they traveled. Several Loader Bots had been sent ahead to clear any bandits that would try to attack them as they came close.

They arrived with relatively no trouble, they may have killed a couple skags by running them over but that wasn’t anything to worry over. Rhys stayed close to Jack as they were updated on the situation. Perhaps this was a bunch of Vault Hunters that were trying to get to him. Jack didn’t seem to worry too much about that but Rhys had to remind him that he wasn’t here to dick around with some murderous Vault Hunters. Just secure the area and get the hell out of there. When they first got there the fighting had stopped but he was sure with their arrival it would pick up soon. He was hoping that by some crazy chance that it wouldn’t though.

He was to be disappointed.

\--

Say what you will about Handsome Jack but he wasn’t a bad strategizer. Rhys had quickly fallen in sync with Jack making sure that everyone did as they were told. Jack had even made the comment that Rhys’ anger made him more intimidating to the lackeys who had to follow his orders. As the day went on his anger only got worse because he knew that he wasn’t going to leave on time. Jack explained he wanted to keep an eye on the place, saying it would take three days max to make sure everything was under control. Rhys sent a message to Vaughn to go on without him, just because he couldn’t go didn’t mean that his best friend shouldn’t.

Rhys now couldn’t wait for an attack, it would help blow off some steam.

“Relax, pumpkin. You’ll still go on your vacation it’s only a little delay and then you’ll be on some beach somewhere sucking down margaritas,” said Jack as he stood next to Rhys.

Rhys had just finished chewing out one of the workers and he wasn’t in the mood to hear Jack’s false reassurances.

“Now we just wait,” he said angrily.

“For what?”

“To see if the vault hunters kill you before I do.”

Jack laughed and it made him angrier. Once again he grabbed the jacket and pulled him in for another kiss so he could shut him up. He quickly ended it though as they heard gunfire.

“Finally, let’s get this show on the road! Let’s go babe!”

Rhys activated his echo eye just in case he needed to hack into a Loader Bot on the fly.

When the whole ordeal was done it seemed that it was just the first barrage of things to come. What they could torture out of one of the bandits was that for some reason certain bandits and a vault hunter were hired to take over the camp. He didn’t know why and that’s when his usefulness ended. They both were unscathed, in Rhys’ opinion it wasn’t that strong of an attack. But then again they had already been fighting here for over a week so maybe they were giving up and he really could leave for his vacation.

It was all too easy and that should have been the tip off. When they were attacked late at night things seemed to be under control until information was passed along that a couple of vault hunters were moving swiftly to the inner part of the site.

“I hate this planet,” seethed Rhys as he quickly pulled out his stun baton and calling a Loader Bot to him.

He needed to find Jack quickly. Having constantly been feeding Jack was a good thing, meaning he would be stronger than average. The Loader Bot worked well as a shield and if the few unlucky bandits that thought getting close was a good idea, they were shocked to death. He had changed the settings to lethal levels.

Quickly running towards Jack, he finally spotted him with guns in hand flanked by Loader Bots. He was taunting the raiders which was not probably the best idea but it was Jack. Not even Rhys could make him stop. It wasn’t until he was shot in the leg did he start yelling obscenities. Rhys hacked into a Loader Bot to make it go for a suicide mission and to explode near the location of the vault hunter who was shooting at them. Rhys couldn’t get a good eye on him making him unable to identify who their attacker was.

“Jack are you alright?” asked Rhys as he saw the wound.

Jack gritted his teeth not replying as he continued to shoot. He only stopped for a moment to kiss him. Rhys could feel the real quick pull of Jack trying to take energy as to quell his pain so that he could continue fighting. It was in these moments that Rhys had to remain calm and clear headed so that he could affect Jack’s mood in a positive way.

When they heard the Loader Bot explode Jack ordered him to stay there and to stay safe. He was going to put an end to this little raid. Rhys wanted to accompany him but agreed, when Jack was on full out attack mode he knew what he was doing. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if Rhys got hurt at that moment either, he still would have to tend to him after the fight was over.

Also though Rhys would never admit it out loud there was something incredibly hot when he watched Jack completely destroy someone. So he was disappointed to have to stay put while Jack probably strangled them if they were still alive. A few moments later the gun fire began to die down and he got the message that the site was once again under control. He made his way over to where Jack was. He was walking among some corpses with just a bit of blood on his clothing, some from bandits but the one on his pants was definitely from his wound. That’s when he noticed that Jack was actually bleeding on his side. Running up to him he lead Jack to one of the medical tents that they had set up.

These wounds would definitely keep him by Jack’s side for at least a week.

Bye bye vacation.

“Just had to be a hero,” murmured Rhys as he held onto Jack.

“Of course babe,” Jack replied with a grin.

Rhys couldn’t help but smile.

\--

They had shortly left back to Helios a little less than a day later. Rhys was to stay in Jack’s apartment so that he could take care of him. Feeders were amazingly resilient. They had faster reflexes, and with the aid of Givers they could heal faster. So Jack, being wounded, needed him to be there until he was better. He had to play nurse instead of being soaked in the sun on the beach somewhere.

Still Rhys was wondering if maybe Jack was taking advantage of the situation. He was in Jack’s room, sitting next to him on the bed, basically making out. While he had been feeding him constantly over the last week they were all small sessions, this however was more than that. Jack being hurt was almost as bad as the first time he was alone on Pandora. His hand was placed on the back of Rhys’ neck, holding him close as he continued his assault. Rhys was feeling light headed with how long they had been going at it.

He held onto the front of Jack’s shirt, pushing him back and feeling quite breathless. Jack frowned.

“You need to still eat real food,” Rhys reminded him.

Jack laid back in bed with a huff. Rhys got up and began walking out the bedroom door while Jack looked at him and began to grin.

“I think I like you better as my nurse. You should totally wear one of those sexy outfits and the fantasy will be complete,” Jack said.

Rhys didn’t give him the satisfaction of stopping and answering. He didn’t want him to see how his cheeks had turned red at the thought. The truth was that he wasn’t very good at cooking, he had gotten better while working as Jack’s PA. His boss had been absolutely appalled at his lack of cooking skills. The irony was that Feeders especially without any Givers, constantly did things to give themselves the large amounts of energy they lacked which could range from drugs to just binging. Givers though did things that would get rid of their energy, learning to cook was simply not one of those things.

Luckily he didn’t need to make anything fancy and if Jack did demand something like that then it could always be ordered. After all, Helios was his kingdom and every one was at his beck and call. After making some soup and putting together a sandwich he went back to him. Jack had put on his glasses to go through some files. At least he was working.

“After you’re done eating I need to check on your bandages to make sure everything is healing well.”

Jack hummed in agreement as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Rhys had made one for himself and began to eat too. Turning on his echo to see what Jack was reading he was able to create a mirror of the file he had on display. Good he was looking over the new line of etech weapons that were going to completely demolish Maliwan’s new lines. The only issue was that they were having some problems with their guns working. It was the same problem that was brought to their attention before they left and it was becoming a real pain in the ass if the people in R&D couldn’t get their shit together. They were hired by Hyperion for godsake and they weren’t idiots. It had been a long time since Jack had airlocked one of them though, maybe Rhys should have let him kill that one guy. Maybe they wouldn’t have that problem anymore.

Rhys finished the half he made for himself and went to lay down on the other side of the bed. There was no point in going to another room and waiting for him to be done. He needed to be around all the time, and forcing himself to stay in another room really didn’t benefit anyone. It would just mean more walking for him. When Jack was done he laid on his side for Rhys to check his wound. Bringing new bandages to wrap around him. Things seemed to be progressing well, three or four more days and everything should be good. Lucky for Jack he was a feeder. If he were born as a normal person he would undoubtedly be forced into a hospital or at least definitely stuck on a bed for a month or more.

Laying on his back after Rhys was done he stared at him with a strange expression. The same one he had noticed from before.

“What’s the call, my cute nurse” asked Jack.

Rhys rolled his eyes.

“You’re fine, a couple more days and you should be good to be shooting people in face. Just keep it to Helios and a minimum body count.”

“That’s okay, all the fun I need is right here,” he replied pulling Rhys down.

Rhys stopped him though, covering the mouth with his hand and frowning at the attempt before getting off the bed. Things were getting a little beyond the regular flirting that he had always dealt with. Something seemed different.

They spent the next couple hours going through some paper work that had been piling up since they were on Pandora. Even when they were stuck in his apartment there was work to be done. They at least had to do the bare minimum, calls could wait until they were back in the office. Eventually Jack took away the tablets and held Rhys’ robotic wrist to tell him that they were done with that stuff for the day.

He raised an eyebrow waiting to be kissed again but instead Jack suggested that they watch a movie to pass the time. There was only so much he could do if the only place Rhys would let him go was to the bathroom by himself. He ended up choosing a film he had never heard of which made Jack whisper in despair about how old he made him feel.

Sometime after the first hour they ended up sitting with their bodies completely aligned next to each other. They sat together so that Rhys’ left side was touching Jack’s right and he ended up resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized he was doing it until he felt Jack’s head rest on him. Then he became acutely aware that Jack had been holding his hand rubbing small circles onto the back of it with his thumb. The small comforting gesture had just slipped right by him and now he was doing his best not to seem overwhelmed.

In the movie the main characters were on a beach, Rhys chuckled making Jack question what was so funny.

“That was supposed to be me. Now I have to live vicariously through Vaughn until I can set up a new time to try to take my vacation.”

Jack sat up and Rhys dropped his smile. He sat up too and stared forward at the screen beginning to feel a little cold from the lack of warmth that had been plastered to his side. Had he made him mad? The movie kept on playing as Jack remained silent, Rhys turned his head to read his boss’ face. It was blank but there was something hard about his eyes. Oh shit, he had made him mad.

Before Rhys could ask he was suddenly grabbed by Jack, before he could protest he was swiftly moved down onto the bed. His breath knocked out of him as he was forced flat, eyes wide as he stared at Jack who leaned over him.

“Jack?”

“You keep going on about that stupid vacation. I’m going to make you forget all about how much you miss being on vacation.”

Jack began kissing him. Ravishing was probably a better word. The questions he had were all swallowed up by his mouth. Any protests quickly died as he was fed upon. All thoughts fading swiftly in favor of the feeling of lips brushing against his, tongue dipping down into his mouth and the occasional bite on his lower lip.

When Jack let up they were both taking shallow breaths. He took one of his hands that held down Rhys’ wrist and he slowly moved his thumb over Rhys’ lower lip. He had licentious grin as he pushed his thumb into Rhys’ mouth, his tongue pressing against the intrusion.

“This look is really doing it for me. This fantasy definitely beats out the nurse outfit one.”

Just as Rhys was letting out an exasperated huff, Jack began kissing him again. This time though he didn’t stay on his mouth, he slowly began moving downwards. First to his neck where Rhys was positive Jack left a love bite, then pushing his button down shirt off he focused his attention next to his nipples.

“Jack what are you doing? We can’t-“

Jack suddenly stopped, lifting his head to look at Rhys.

“You’re supposed to be here helping me. So be _here_ with _me_. Stop thinking about your friend,” Jack growled.

Rhys’ eyes widened. Had Jack actually been jealous this whole time? Sure there were times that the flirting had gotten to him but he had always taken it in stride. Still there was always the thought in the back of his mind…

He smiled, moving so that he could sit up. Jack moved along with him, unsure why he was smiling. Properly removing his own shirt as Jack silently watched.

“Not gonna lie, you got on board surprisingly fast. Not that I’m complaining, I am Handsome Jack after all,” said Jack with a small grin.

Rhys began to laugh.

“You’re such a fool.”

Before Jack could make some snarky comment, he kissed him. It was fine that Jack was jealous. It took him being shot and practically quarantining him to the apartment to finally say anything remotely close to how he felt. What else did Rhys expect honestly.

Jack pushed him back down onto the bed, but instead of kissing him he moved down his body. Making quick work of the last bit of clothes he had on. Rhys was already half hard and once Jack put his hands on him, he gave a soft moan.

“Before things get too hot and heavy why don’t you pass me the lube?”

Rhys naturally assumed that Jack would keep that sort of thing on the nightstand next to the bed and he handed it to Jack. After putting a nice amount onto his fingers he lowered himself back to Rhys’ cock, beginning to work his fingers into him. He could feel Jack’s hot breath on him right before giving his dick a quick peck on the head of his dick. Jack’s hand were making long stokes as a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“I still need to feed and there is another way to do it orally, you know,” Jack said.

Rhys could feel his face heat up and he knew that it must look very red with how strong he was blushing. Still trying not to break he gathered any strength he said so that his voice wouldn’t crack.

“Then you should get on with it before you have to lick it off of me,” he replied grateful that he didn’t stutter.

“That’s a good idea for another time,” Jack said before taking Rhys into his mouth.

Rhys let out a much louder moan now that Jack was sucking on his cock while working his fingers in and out of him. Using his flesh hand he began to play with his nipples. When Jack began to rub against his prostate. It took him only a few moments more to come.

“Jack I’m-,“ he tried to warn beforehand.

Jack didn’t slow his pace, and quickly enough he was swallowing. Rhys was breathing heavily, simply letting the orgasm flow through him. When Jack moved back up his body he began to kiss him again. Not caring that he had swallowed his cum seconds before. The kisses were thorough and long. When Jack pulled away, Rhys followed him for a couple quick kisses before they stopped.

“So you like to have your nipples played with. That’s good to know because I’m not done with you yet.”

“Bring it on old man.”

Jack was more than willing to take up that challenge, grabbing a hold of Rhys and moving him onto his arms and legs. Pushing into him Jack let out a groan, now Rhys wanted to hear all the lewd noises leave his mouth. He liked the feeling of Jack’s strong hands tightly grabbing hold of his hips. Jack’s pace was relentless and Rhys found himself getting hard again.

There was a moment when Jack stopped, pulling Rhys up so that his back met Jack’s front. Jack began to move again, now using his hands to play with Rhys’ nipples. Beginning to rub over them before lightly pinching them. Rhys let out a breathy moan. Jack began to mouth at his shoulder, alternating between biting down and sucking on the skin before him.

Eventually Jack said that he was close. He took Rhys’ cock into his hand, quickly jacking him off as their end approached. He could feel Jack’s release, the low throaty moan coming from him really was more erotic than Rhys had expected and he quickly followed.

After a few moments of just the two of them breathing heavily, Jack moved to lie down. He tried to pull Rhys down with him but despite being worn out he insisted that he needed to get a towel to clean them both up. A fast trip to the bathroom and back he helped wiped them both down. He needed to change the sheets but he could do that in the morning. He checked on Jack’s wounds and found that they had healed even more. Rhys knew he had to sleep soon if Jack was going to feed off of him again.

“See, the best remedy is good sex,” said Jack.

He gave a small chuckle.

“I think you should still take it easy.”

Jack rolled his eyes before tugging Rhys down onto the bed.

“Just come here already.”

He quickly became comfortable. Jack pulled him close, his arm wrapped around Rhys’ middle. As Rhys began to drift to sleep he noticed that Jack was murmuring something.

“What?” Rhys asked sleepily.

“I said, that we’ll go on vacation soon. It can be for a whole month, just the two of us and some sunny beach somewhere.”

“That sounds really nice.”

Jack hummed in response before falling asleep and Rhys couldn’t help but to follow suit with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave kudos if you wish and maybe a comment if you find yourself particularly moved. You can check out my tumblr as alovelypsychopath.tumblr.com


End file.
